Pequeñas aventuras en Berk
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: Ser el jefe no es sencillo, ser la esposa del jefe tampoco lo es, pero ser padres, eso si es una tarea difícil...serie de drabbles, los acontecimientos en Berk luego de la llegada del hijo de Hipo y Astrid
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, sólo los tome prestados par darle vida a mis historia con fines de diversión, no lucrativos.

* * *

><p>— ¡Hipo! — grito con desesperación la esposa del aludido desde dentro de su casa.<p>

Hipo que se encontraba en el establo alimentando a Chimuelo y Tormenta, no le paso desapercibido el grito y de seguro tampoco a Patapez que iba pasando por ahí.

— ¡Hipo!

Los dragones miraron la casa y luego al susodicho que entro corriendo al lugar, Astrid no dejaba de gritar su nombre cada vez con más desesperación e incluso algo de nerviosismo, maldecía por lo bajo la tardanza del jefe y este casi se mata al momento de subir las escaleras y descubrir la razón de tanta desesperación

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Grito abriendo la puerta restándole importancia al dolor que traía en codo, resultado de su caída en las escaleras

— ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! Por poco te lo pierdes

Y diciendo eso, un pequeño de aproximadamente un año de edad, balbuceaba algo sin sentido mientras trataba de levantarse, una vez que lo logro dio unos pasitos, cayendo en el primer intento, sin llorar se volvió a levantar y volvió a avanzar, muy tambaleante hasta que llego a la base de la cama de sus padres. Tanto Hipo como Astrid estaban conmovidos y no podían evitar una sonrisa, ahora entendía el por qué la rubia gritaba tanto, los primeros pasos de su hijo, valió la pena el golpe del codo.

— ¡Ya camina! —exclamo el muy orgulloso padre tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos brindándole un abrazo al cual no tardo ni un segundo en unirse Astrid

—Un segundo mas y no logras estar presente Hipo, de hecho Chimuelo y Tormenta ya estaban en la ventana antes que tu

Los susodichos rugieron, Tormenta volando y Chimuelo colgado como podía de la ventana.

Con esa alegría, dejaron que el pequeño practicara un poco mas, yendo de los brazos de su padre a los de su madre y viceversa, a una distancia considerable. En cada momento se notaba alguna cualidad de Astrid e Hipo en el pequeño Estoico*, la decisión cada vez que retomaba su camino, fortaleza cada que se caía y no emitía queja alguna, sin duda era un reflejo de ambos.

—No puedo creer que ya camine, eso quiere decir que pronto estará volando a nuestro lado— Comento durante la cena el jefe de Berk, observando cómo su esposa alimentaba a su hijo

—Y entrenando con mi hacha— le respondió risueña Astrid volteando a verlo un segundo

Entre comentarios alegres sobre los primeros pasos del pequeño y alguno que otro incidente en la isla, la cena se dio por finalizada, los tres subieron a su habitación, y una vez que Astrid durmiera al pequeño Estoico, se recostó junto a Hipo, dejándose abrazar por él.

—Mañana iré a ver a Valka y dejare que él se acerque a su abuela—comento un tanto bajo la joven Hofferson ya con los ojos cerrados

—Me encantara ver su reacción

—Sí, seguro será igual que la tuya

— Bueno, después de todo es mi mamá

Ambos rieron, acercándose un poco más, Astrid cada vez estaba más dormida, a pesar de que Hipo le había quitado algunas responsabilidades para facilitarle el estar más tiempo con su hijo y que obviamente no estuviera tan casada, siempre terminaba demasiado agotada, ¿Y quién no? Estoico II era demasiado curioso y valiente —mala combinación—en cuanto empezó a gatear, los líos comenzaron, se perdía y medio Berk lo buscaba, incluyendo dragones, se acercaba a los acantilados y se agarraba de las colas de los dragones bebés. Alguna vez se metió al bosque, tanto fue su exploración y tanto la curiosidad de su mamá por saber que haría, que Hipo junto a tormenta y la pandilla fueron a buscarlos en la noche, y un sinfín de cosas más. Ahora que el pequeño aprendió a caminar, no se podía imaginar lo que pasaría, si gateando logro hacer tanto ¿Qué será ahora que ya camina?

La respiración de Astrid se volvió más profunda, así que Hipo la acomodo mejor, la tapo y le deposito un beso en la frente. Cuidar de su hijo no era nada fácil y menos sabiendo que era igual a él y ella juntos, y de remate es un vikingo.

Ser jefe de Berk no era fácil, tampoco ser la mano derecha del mismo y ser padres mucho menos, aun les quedaba mucho por aprender, mucho por descubrir. Su hijo comenzaba a caminar, lo que significaba que muchas cosas más sucederían, pero no tenían de que preocuparse, tenían a sus amigos y sus dragones que estarían ahí para ellos.

* * *

><p>*Hago referencia a un fic anterior, se llama "Nuestro espejo"<p>

Cumplo una pequeña petición a una fiel seguidora mia C: Gaby Chanii. No se aun cuantos drabbles serán, pero debo decirles que todos llevaran esta temática, Hipo y Astrid como papás, no llevaran una relación entre si, pero puede que en algún momento los relacione.

Sin mas, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y tambien los invito a leer mi otro fic "¿Enredados?" en ambos fics estare trabajando asduamente.

Dicen que los aplausos son alimento del actor. Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

Se despide Risu-chan xD

PD: Denle like a mi pagina de Facebook ^^ Ivorosy? fref=ts (Risu-chan xd & Ivorosy)

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, los utilizo para darle vida a mis historias con fines de diversión no lucrativos, pero la historia del fic si me pertenece

* * *

><p>Era poco más de medio día cuando llego a la isla el barco de unos de los principales mercaderes de Berk, poco menos de la mitad de los hooligans se acercaron tanto a comprar como a intercambiar productos de su interés, el jefe aterrizó a lado del barco, dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas a la cabeza de Chimuelo, subió al barco a supervisar los trueques y esperando encontrar algo de su propio interés.<p>

Momentos después, aumento el número de personas que querían hacer negocios, por lo cual el barco estaba algo lleno. Un Nadder mortífero fue bien recibido al lado del alfa, descendiendo la esposa del jefe con su pequeño en brazos.

— ¡Señorita Astrid! — manifestó muy en alto el mercader en cuando la vio bajar de la dragona e interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenía con el chico de ojos verdes.

En respuesta al llamado Astrid sonrió, bajando al pequeño y brindándole la mano para así llegar ambos caminando. Una vez dentro del barco—donde fue recibida por un abrazo un tanto hostigoso por el mercader—, Estoico II empezó a curiosear con lo que tenía a su alcance.

—Señorita Astrid, que bueno que llega traigo una entrega especial para usted, justo de eso hablaba con Hipo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿De qué se trata?

Con entusiasmo el señor mercader busco entre unas cajas el paquete especial, una vez que lo encontró se lo entrego a la legítima dueña, quien tuvo que soltar por un momento a su hijo, el paquete era algo grande para ser cargado con una sola mano. Con ayuda de su esposo abrió la caja encontrándose con una antigua hacha, estaba algo quemada pero intacta y en el mango estaba escrito "Mr. Hofferson".

Hipo noto la estupefacción en el rostro de Astrid en cuanto leyó aquello, por lo que busco algún remitente o nota de quien había enviado aquello. Los tres adultos estaban realmente ocupados con aquel paquete por lo que no notaron la ausencia de cierto niño.

El pequeño Estoico comenzó a caminar sin saber a dónde ir, pero teniendo muy claro que quería explorar, en cuestión de segundos se alejo de sus padres y se perdió entre la multitud del sitio hasta que se encontró una caja. En un intento de meterse en ella —y tomando en cuenta que esta mas grande que el—, esta se volteo tirando todas las semillas que contenía y cayéndole encima al niño, quien empezó a reír por lo sucedido y a divertirse con las pocas semillas quedaron en la caja.

El mercader decidió regalarle el hacha, al parecer había sido del padre de la rubia, y por alguna extraña razón llego hasta manos de él. Ya todos habían bajado del barco, este zarpo y era despedido por Hipo y Astrid que estaban a lado de los dragones. Tormenta se acerco a su jinete a admirar lo que traía en las manos, para que enseguida fuera guardado en una bolsa atada a la silla de su lomo. Hipo le sonrió acomodándole un mechón de cabello que volaba frente a los ojos de ella.

A ambos jóvenes se les borro la sonrisa al mismo tiempo, llegando una cara de preocupación, recordando un pequeño detalle muy importante, volteando a ver a sus espaldas y a todos lados con prisa corroborando que lo que temían era verdad.

— ¡Estoico! —gritaron al mismo tiempo, montando con rapidez a sus dragones.

Efectivamente, su hijo no estaba, sin perder más tiempo dieron la orden para emprender el vuelo y alcanzar el barco del mercader, por suerte no estaba lejos, lo encontraron rápido y aterrizaron en el.

— ¿Hipo? ¿Astrid? ¿Qué ocurre? —Cuestiono el dueño del barco con sorpresa al verlos llegar con esa cara de preocupación

— ¿No viste a mi hijo? —pregunto un muy preocupado padre buscando con la vista al pequeño

—No, ¿Acaso está en mi barco?

Comenzaron una especie pegunta respuesta, Hipo sin dejar de buscar y el mercader haciendo recuento de lo que paso intentado recordar algo sobre el niño, Astrid buscaba entre algunos costales que estaban cerca con ayuda de Tormenta, y Chimuelo buscaba cuidadosamente entre unos barriles, todos bien distribuidos por el enorme barco.

A cada segundo que pasaba Astrid se sentía más desesperada e Hipo no se quedaba atrás. Fue entonces cuando Chimuelo se encontró con un desastre de semillas y unas leves carcajadas, con curiosidad y cayendo en cuenta de que había encontrado al más joven de la familia, con un hábil momento de cabeza le quito de encima la caja a Estoico, quien al verlo le estiro los brazos, sintiéndose afortunado por encontrarlo, Chimuelo tomo de la camiseta al niño y lo llevo hasta donde estaba Hipo.

— ¡Estoico! —le nombro en cuanto lo vio, corriendo hasta el, abrazándolo y calmando sus nervios—, gracias Chimuelo

Astrid fue enseguida, agradeciéndole al alfa y yendo a su hijo que le pedía que lo cargara

—Hay Estoico ¿Te encanta que tu padre y yo nos preocupemos por ti verdad?

Una vez que se calmaran, arreglaran el desastre de Estoico y le ofrecieran un par de monedas al mercader —cosa que rechazo—, retomaron el vuelo de vuelta a Berk donde al parecer los esperaban Patapez, Patán y los gemelos.

— ¿Dónde se habían metido? —cuestiono con molestia Patán, ya que habían quedado de ir a entrenar entre ellos y con los dragones, ya llevaban una hora esperándolos

—Lo siento chicos—comenzó Hipo en cuanto bajo de Chimuelo, acomodando a Estoico en su espalda, seguido de Astrid—Pero tuvimos que alcanzar al mercader

—No me digas ¿Estoico otra vez? —resalto la obviedad con un toque de sarcasmo Brutacio

Todos voltearon a ver al pequeño que jugueteaba con una de las trenzas de su padre, no era necesario que lo afirmaran, Estoico siempre era la razón de situaciones así.

—Dejaremos a Estoico con Valka en la academia y enseguida los alcanzamos chicos—esta vez fue Astrid quien tomo la palabra.

Ante lo dicho todos montaron a sus dragones, la pandilla se dirigió al bosque, y la pequeña familia a la academia, el único lugar seguro donde podrían dejar a Estoico e ir a entrenar, después de todo la única persona que podía con el niño —evitando que se metiera e problemas— era su querida abuela Valka, controlar dragones bebés era más fácil que al hijo del jefe.

* * *

><p>Bien, este no fue un drabble, me emocione xD espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi ^^<p>

Estoy trabajando arduamente para ser lo mas constate en actualizar C:

Espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, sus reviews por supuesto, es lo que me inspira.

Sin mas se despide **Risu-chan xD**

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

HTTYD no me pertenece, este escrito es con fines de diversión no lucrativos.

* * *

><p>Como todas las mañanas poco antes de que el trabajo como alfa empezara. Chimuelo jugaba junto a Tormenta frente a casa del jefe de Berk. Como siempre, se correteaban el uno al otro, si había una rama acerca se peleaban por tenerla antes que el otro, cuando se llegaban a alejar competían por ver quién era mejor para escalar sin hacer uso de sus alas —para que la competencia fuera equitativa—, y así cada mañana hasta que los deberes dieran inicio.<p>

Pero esta mañana seria un tanto distinta. La puerta se había quedado abierta, Astrid estaba entretenida en la cocina e Hipo checando unos planos para las mejoras del gran salón, por lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando el pequeño Estoico empezó a gatear hasta salir del hogar. Como ya se sabe, el siempre estaba en busca de aventura y al ver a los dragones jugando, se acercó a ellos.

Los tres seres vivientes se miraban entre sí. El bebé de apenas 7 meses balbuceaba algo acercándose a Tormenta, quien solo de dejo acariciar torpemente por el niño. Chimuelo observaba detenidamente el comportamiento de ambos, conocía muy bien a su amiga, si el bebé hacia algo que la molestara podría reaccionar un tanto agresiva. Como pudo el pequeño llego hasta la cola que reposaba en el suelo—una buena señal de que toda iba bien y Chimuelo no tendría que intervenir—, pero esa situación no duró mucho, el pequeño lanzó un manotazo a una parte sensible que hizo que el Nadder Mortífero lanzara sus espinas. Por suerte Estoico no se asusto, incluso tomo una espina que tenía cerca y empezó a jugar con ella.

Tormenta, sin embargo, estaba muy molesta, por lo que Chimuelo tuvo que intentar calmarla—no por nada su jinete era Astrid Hofferson—, pero no como Alfa, si no como su amigo. Cuando al fin la tensión bajó, el Furia Nocturna, tomó como pudo al bebé con el hocico y entro a la casa donde fue recibido por su jinete.

—Chimuelo… ¿Estoico? ¿Qué no estabas en la cocina? —le cuestionó tomándolo en brazos y acariciando la cabeza de su dragón.

Chimuelo lo miro con recelo intentando transmitirle su molestia al no ser tan atento con su hijo ¿Acaso no recuerda que Tormenta es tan irritable como su esposa y que enojada es aun más capaz de hacer cualquier cosa? Dignamente el Alfa dio media vuelta y salió, no sin antes ser acariciado con mucha torpeza por el espejo de Hipo.

Llegando nuevamente con Tormenta, quien evidentemente ya estaba más tranquila, comenzaron con el juego que fue interrumpido momentos antes. Ya se arreglaría con Hipo, pero, ¿Quién diría que Chimuelo sería quien le llamara la atención al jefe de Berk por ser tan distraído con su hijo?

* * *

><p>Muy corto lo se, pero el que sigue estará mas larguito, por esta semana será este fic mi prioridad, son pocos los capítulos que faltan así que me esforzaré mas ^^<br>espero que les haya gustado.

¡No olviden comentar!


	4. Chapter 4

HTTYD no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>—Hijo, que bueno que llegas—expresó entre aliviada y preocupada Valka, que se encontraba junto a brinca nubes en la entrada de la casa del jefe.<p>

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Astrid salió esta mañana junto a Estoico, poco después de que te fueras a visitar esa isla y no ha regresado. Patapez sigue buscándola, yo vine a ver si no había vuelto.

La primer reacción de Hipo fue un leve temblor en las piernas. Ya era de noche y no es que no confiara en Astrid, pero ella no era de las que se escapaban y no volvían en todo el día y menos si llevaba a su hijo con ella. Se montó en Chimuelo seguido de su madre y ambos volaron hasta la academia, donde se encontraban descargando algunas cosas los gemelos y Patán, quienes lo habían acompañado en su viaje.

—Chicos, necesito de su ayuda

— ¿Qué pasa jefe? —cuestiono Brutacio acercándose junto a Patán

—Astrid no ha regresado desde que nos fuimos y no la encuentran por ningún lado, traigan a otros jinetes y comiencen una búsqueda por los lugares cercanos de la isla, traten de abarcar el mayor espacio posible

Todos asintieron ante las órdenes del castaño y sin perder tiempo montaron sus dragones, irían por los jinetes y enseguida empezarían con la búsqueda. Valka se ofreció a iniciar una búsqueda por tierra con ayuda de algunos hooligans y sus dragones. Necesitarían a alguien cerca por si la rubia volvía.

Todos ya estaban en su búsqueda, ese comportamiento en ella no era habitual pero tampoco querían pensar que algo le había pasado, incluso era difícil pensarlo ya que, vamos, Astrid Hofferson, su nombre lo dice todo.

— ¡Hipo! —llamo su atención Patapez acercándose por el aire hacia el

— ¿La encontraste?

—Aun no, ¿Tienes idea de a donde pudo haber ido?

—No lo sé—respondió totalmente alarmado, ya no podía ocultar su estado de ánimo. Estaba preocupado, casi asustado.

—Descuida Hipo, la encontraremos, todos están colaborando en la búsqueda—le respondió su amigo en un intento de reconfortarlo pero fue totalmente inútil.

Volaron unos minutos más y decidieron regresar al muelle de Berk, donde estaba Eret junto a los gemelos. En cuanto lo vieron descender pudieron notar que no habían tenido éxito alguno y que a cada segundo Hipo estaba más desesperado.

—Díganme que tienen buenas noticias—fue lo primero que dijo el jefe acercándose a sus amigos seguido de Patapez.

—Lamento ser yo quien lo diga, pero no, no hemos encontrado nada ni un indicio de donde podría estar.

Entonces los gemelos recordaron. Y hablaron al mismo tiempo:

— ¡El bosque!

— ¿Qué? —comentó un tanto confuso el pretendiente de Brutilda

—Nosotros vimos a Astrid cuando se retiró del muelle—comenzó Tacio

—No vimos muy bien porque ya estábamos algo alejados de Berk

—Pero distinguimos que fue en dirección del bosque

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes a Hipo? El bosque era el lugar con mayor probabilidad de encontrarla. Agradecidos y sorprendidos por el gran aporte de los Thorson, montaron sus respectivos dragones y emprendieron el vuelo. Con ayuda de las flamas de sus compañeros de vuelo en sus hocicos, la visibilidad fue mejor aunque aun costaba un poco de trabajo. Volaron por otro rato mas sin resultado alguno ¿Cuánto pudo haber avanzado la esposa del jefe?

Chimuelo también estaba preocupado por su querida amiga Tormenta* y eso lo notaba a la perfección su jinete.

—Se que estas acongojado amigo, sólo …—no termino la frase por que una idea se lo impidió— ¡Chimuelo! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! Tormenta también está desaparecida, lo más probable es que este junto a Astrid, vamos amigo, debes llamarla

Sus amigos escucharon el plan de Hipo y le pidieron a sus dragones ser más atentos al rugir de un Nadder Mortífero, mas especifico su amiga dragón totalmente conocida para ellos.

El rugir del furia nocturna era más como un amigo que como el Alfa que era. El jefe de Berk tenía la esperanza de que su plan funcionara pero, ¿y si Tormenta no estaba con ella? El segundo rugido fue con más potencia que el anterior. No sólo el castaño estaba más preocupado a cada segundo, sobre todo al no haber respuesta, también Chimuelo lo estaba y sus amigos no se quedaban atrás. Avanzaron unos metros y el Alfa volvió a rugir pero al tiempo se detuvo y comenzó a descender.

— ¿Qué pasa amigo?

No necesitó más, puesto que la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos. Tormenta rugió y Astrid se volteó, encontrándose con su esposo.

— ¡Astrid! —Dijo bajando del Alfa y abrazándola junto a su hijo, ya que estaba dormido entre sus brazos— ¿Por qué no habías regresado? Todos están muy preocupados.

Hipo deshizo el abrazo y le ayudó a la rubia cargando a Estoico. La chica sonrió con ternura, segundos después los demás jinetes descendieron y sus dragones se acercaron hasta donde estaban Tormenta y Chimuelo

—Lo siento, no era mi intención causar tanto alboroto, pero ya conoces a Estoico, empezó a gatear, decidí dejarlo ser y seguirlo. Así llegamos hasta aquí, bueno, más lejos pero ya llevamos alrededor de una hora caminando de regreso

Todos escuchaban con atención el relato, pero había algo que no encaja en la historia. Patapez se les adelantó a todos y fue él quien preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no volviste en Tormenta?

—Nos encontramos con un pesadilla monstruosa, y bueno, Estoico lo hizo enojar, Tormenta fue muy impulsiva, comenzó a pelear con él. Aunque logro ahuyentarlo y salvarnos, su ala derecha resultó lastimada— terminó algo preocupada mirando a su dragona.

Eret fue quien se acercó a examinarla, efectivamente su ala estaba herida, no era grave pero si tardaría por lo menos una semana en sanar. Ahora también sabían por que los dragones no jugueteaban entre ellos, especialmente el furia nocturna y el Nadder Mortífero.

Las costumbres como cazador de dragones no cambiaron para el nuevo integrante de la pandilla, lo que era una gran suerte en ese momento pues llevaba consigo algunas cuerdas. Amarraron a Tormenta de tal forma que no se lastimara mas el ala y no le fuera incomodo el viaje hasta Berk. Astrid subió en Chimuelo, se acomodó a Estoico en el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho se sujetó de la cintura de su esposo. Todos emprendieron el vuelo de regreso, Tormenta era cargada entre rompe cráneos y Gordontua, siendo vigilada de cerca por Chimuelo.

Por fin aterrizaron siendo recibidos especialmente por Valka, quien suspiró aliviada.

—Gracias dioses, ¿Dónde se habían metido?

—Es una historia un poco larga, Estoico está bien, pero Tormenta no, ¿Podrías checarla?

—Por supuesto —pasó justo al lado de su nuera cuando notó una mancha obscura en uno de sus costados— ¿Qué te paso Astrid?

Lo notó, se había sentido aliviada cuando Hipo no se dio cuenta, debía admitir que Tormenta necesito ayuda y resulto también lesionada pero nada en comparación de su compañera. El castaño se acerco para comprobar el mismo lo que su madre había visto, quitándole de los brazos a su hijo, ya que el esfuerzo había causado que su herida sangrara, lo que efectivamente ocasionó que ya no pudiera ocultar su herida.

—Astrid—le recrimino con la mirada el joven Haddock

—No es nada, pero iré a que me curen luego de acostar a Estoico

—Está bien, solo porque estuve muy preocupado por ustedes

—Por eso te amo

— ¿Sólo por eso _My Lady_? Tendré que esforzarme más

—Por eso y más

Así ambos llegaron hasta su habitación donde recostaron a su hijo y se besaron en los labios.

* * *

><p>*Hago referencia a un proyecto que tengo en mente donde las parejas principales serán obviamente Hiccstrid y Stormtless o ¿Tothfly? Bueno, Chimuelo &amp; Tormenta xD<p>

Mis mas sinceras disculpas, ya se que me tarde y prometí que sería pronto, pero no he tenido tiempo de nada /: pero ya me pondré al corriente y con la novedad de que este es el penúltimo capitulo, el ultimo ya esta un 45% completo y para los que siguen mi historia de "¿Enredados?" no crean que ya lo olvide, pero como ya les dije he estado muy ocupada pero ya pronto actualizaré C:

Sin mas, espero que les haya gustado ¿Recuerdan que hice mención de este episodio en el primer capitulo?

Espero sus comentarios, sin ellos no tendría motivación para seguir C': de verdad ¡Muchas gracias!

se despide Risu-chan xD


	5. Chapter 5

HTTYD no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para dar vida a mis historias con fines de diversión no lucrativos.

* * *

><p>Ya no era normal. Era la tercera vez que Astrid perdía el conocimiento. Naturalmente, Hipo estaba preocupado por ella, el primer desmayo lo dejó pasar, ya que la rubia estaba entrenando, que suerte que él estaba cerca, más precisamente ejercitándose con ella, así que creyeron que se había excedido —ya que en los últimos días había estado practicando mucho—.<p>

Para el segundo vahído fueron Patán y Eret quienes estaban con ella. Ambos discutían y ella trataba de resolver sus diferencias y las tonterías por las que se encontraban discutiendo, cuando se le nubló la vista al tiempo que le flaqueaban las piernas. Tormenta evitó que cayera estruendosamente al suelo. Por obvias razones Hipo se enteró tiempo después de los sucedido y fue cuando se empezó a preocupar. Era ridículo creer que por culpa de las peleas de esos dos, a las que ya todo Berk estaba acostumbrado, la rubia se sintiera de alguna forma presionada y se desmayara. Como era de esperarse la joven Hofferson se negó rotundamente a ir a ver a Gothi.

Por último, tres días después del segundo desmayo. La joven pareja iba caminando tranquilamente por la aldea en compañía de sus dragones, sumidos en una amena plática. De no ser porque estaban semi-abrazados, Astrid hubiera caído, puesto que fue de la nada que perdió la consciencia. Algunos Hooligans se acercaron con la intensión de ayudar pero esta vez fue Hipo quien mostro su lado obstinado y no dejó que nadie la cargara, sólo él. La llevo a casa, no sin antes agradecer la ayuda de sus aldeanos y pidiéndole al más cercano que buscara a su madre, le notificara lo que pasó y que fueran por Gothi. La recostó y no tardo para que la pandilla llegara.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Hipo?

—Se desmayo de nuevo Patapez

—¿Qué le hiciste? No creo que se haya desmayado por nada

—Precisamente por eso Brutilda, no le hice nada, como tampoco le hizo nada Patán y Eret ¿Lo recuerdas?

Patán estaba a punto de disparara otra pregunta a la que Hipo no tendría respuesta cuando llego Gothi en compañía de Valka. Lamentablemente para el castaño, todos tuvieron que salir de la habitación para no hostigar a Astrid y que Gothi trabajara con mayor facilidad, la única que se quedo fue la suegra de la rubia.

Minuetos más tarde, la curandera bajó y se despidió de todos los que esperaban junto al jefe.

—Hipo—lo llamo su madre. Su rostro no tenía una expresión clara, lo cual alarmo al castaño—será mejor que subas

Los presentes se limitaron a mirar la escena. El joven Haddock los miró y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Cuando llego a la puerta se detuvo un segundo, medito la situación, respiro profundo y por fin entro en la habitación. Astrid aun estaba recostada, por suerte consciente, aunque se veía cansada, bueno, mas cansada que los últimos días. ¿Acaso se había enfermado? ¿Era tan grave como para que su madre no le hubiera dicho nada?

—Astrid—hablo acercándose a ella y sentándose en la cama junto a ella tomando su mano

—Hola Hipo

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Astrid emitió una media sonrisa, lo cual no calmo los nervios de Hipo, algo le dijo que esa media sonrisa no traería nada bueno. Apretó más su mano.

—Que bueno no me hiciste caso y le dijiste a Gothi que me revisara—comenzó no muy segura de sus palabras—Es saber qué me pasa, sobre todo cuando debo ser cuidadosa

Los latidos del corazón de Hipo se aceleraron relativamente rápido, se temía lo peor. Los ojos azules comenzaron a emanar lágrimas, el hico sintió su corazón romperse.

—No tiembles Hipo, todo está bien—las lagrimas seguían, pero una gran sonrisa se posó en el rostro de ella—vamos a ser padres, tendremos un bebé

Esta vez su corazón se detuvo, su rostro se iluminó y la inevitable sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, iba a ser papá. Abrazo a Astrid que empezó a reír.

— ¡Vamos a ser papás! —grito eufórico cargando a su esposa— ¡Seremos papás _My Lady_!

—Tranquilo Hipo—le respondió entre risas aferrándose bien al abrazo.

El joven jefe por fin la bajó y le dio un beso muy significativo en los labios.

El tiempo pasó, y no había día en que Hipo no estuviera feliz. Cuando por fin nació su bebé, fue como un shock para él, estaba muy feliz no lo iba a negar, pero era otra etapa en su vida. SE acerco a Astrid, quien estaba sudada y muy cansada por el esfuerzo del parto, tenía entre sus brazos al pequeño que dormía plácidamente.

La vida de Hipo tuvo un gran cambio, aunque fue progresivo, había veces en que debía pensar en todo lo que pasó para llegar hasta ahí, antes deseaba ser como ellos, matar a un dragón y ahora lo que más le gustaba de todo es que nunca cambió su forma de ser.

0-0-0-0

—Gracias mamá— respondió el castaño en lo que los aplausos y uno que otro grito cesaban para poder así continuar — Como ya dijo mi mamá, estamos muy agradecidos por el entusiasmo de todos ustedes, de que estén tan felices por este momento y de todo el apoyo que recibimos durante el trayecto hasta el día de hoy y que estamos seguros, seguiremos recibiendo, sin más y para no hacer tan largo el momento tan deseado, le pido a _My Lady_ venga a mi lado

Astrid se acerco a él, denotando alegría y mostrando, como siempre, seguridad a cada paso que daba, Hipo la rodeó por la cintura y con su mano libre acaricio levemente una de las mejillas del pequeño que ella traía en brazos.

— ¡Habitantes de Berk! es un honor para nosotros presentarles a nuestro heredero, nuestro primer hijo ¡Estoico Horrendo Haddock II!

Sin duda alguna, ahora era el vikingo más feliz de todo Berk.

* * *

><p>Y así concluye esta serie de "drabbles" ¿Leyeron mi fice "nuestros espejo"? ¿Notaron algo raro? ¿ah? ¿ah? jajaja, sin mas que decirles espero que les haya gustado y bueno, este capitulo era esencial a mi punto de vista que estuviera aquí C:<p>

¡Gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic hasta el final!

Gaby chanii, espero que te haya gustado, de verdad lo hice de todo corazón amiga C:

Espero verlos en mi próximo proyecto basado en mi one-shot "Accidentalmente enamorados"

Totalmente agradecida y esperando sus comentarios se despide Risu-chan xD

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
